Broken Daydreams
by Amberpet
Summary: Eyes like rubies stared at the seven girls. It was ready to pop out and grab them. The hand reached out when their backs were turned...It grabbed one of the girls
1. Shadows

_Drawing the branch down from the high tree, the mystic lemur jumped away into the night sky before anyone could find her. What she was looking for was unknown, and her green eyes glowed in the dark. A poor penguin with black feathers is left injured, and another lemur of the same comes to the side of her. Her injuries are minor and has to be treated carefully, slowly, and with kindness. The other lemur caried her to his tree, where he keeps him self busy throught the harsh freezing nights. When they would see her again was a mystery, and she probally had disappeared from their sights for good. They had been chasing her for a week now, and haven't seen her fully. Will they ever find her?_

Chapter 1

"Oh Daddy! Your so sweet!" The younger ravenette girl said hugging her father. It was her 10th birthday and he had given her a present about the size of her left flipper. She quickly teared through the wrapping paper, and inside she saw two sharp blades. It was two concealing knifes for top secret missions. Ever since he found her in the woods when she was little, she had been obsessed with one thing, fighting. She had the flips and the punches and all the basic's down. She could throw a knife from awhile away and it would land perfectly in a wedge.

"Your welcome sweetcakes." The older blonde said hugging his 'daughter' as he called her. She was a penguin, and he was a lemur. They were nothing alike. It was like Hevan and Hell, they should never get along even in a time of danger. If the local Lemur tribe had found out Renn would be in much trouble.

The near by bush started to rustle. The young ravenette girl was alarmed right away, and jumped back.

"Sweetie stay put." Renn said running into the house.

"But daddy, they have an evil presence!" She said shaking in fear. Afraid of being hurt, The young girl ran as fast as she could to the forest. She stuck her knifes under her flippers where a pocket for that stuff was there. She jumped in to a tree. Where she thought she was safe, she wasn't even close.

Two furry paws grabbed her, and pulled her into the darkness...

She hasn't been seen since then...


	2. Drowning

"Hey guys!" Mya said happily. "We should have just a girls night together. I bet it would be fun!"

"That would be fun." Emma said. "I bet it would be awesome! What do you think Tressa?"

"Ehh yeah it would be awesome! We can talk about boys and stuff like that." Tressa smiled excited.

"I for one don't have any problems with it." Rinn said taking her picture of her favorite anime character and staired at it. She smiled and hugged it like she usually does.

"Sure why not?" Amber said playing with her golden/black feathers.

"Is it going to be tonight?" Rinn asked finally putting her picture down. "And where?"

"I bet Marlene would love to be apart of our girls night!" Emma suggested.

Emma walked over to Marlene's with Rinn to ask if we can have a girls night with her. About ten minutes they came back.

"What did she say?" Amber asked brushing her feathers. She placed her golden hair band on her head and poofed her feathers a bit.

"She said she'd love to." Emma answered.

"That's awesome!" Tressa responded to the ravenette/blunette.

"Yeah it is." Mya sighed. "I think I'll go outside and maybe freshen up a bit."

"Alright be back soon." Amber said.

She climbed the hatch and looked at the water. Lately it had been freezing, just like that one day that still haunts her. Jet black lemurs with red face paint had started to appear randomly in her daydreams, she calls her daydreams 'broken' when that happens. She jumped into the water and pulled out her hairbrush from her utility belt. She started to brush her long blue feathers as she swam. When they were in the water, it was easier to comb, but she always brushed. Her instincts told her to swim to the drain, like always. Something seemed mysterious in a way to her.

Deeper she sunk to the 10 foot bottom until she found the drain. Anytime she went down there a demonic aura was around it.  
A creeping noise came from the drain. A shawdowy hand emerged from the drain. Mya jumped back and the hand grabbed her. It entered her body through her foot. Her eyes slowly closed.

 _Her breath couldn't be held anymore._

 _She drowned in the deep pool._


	3. Who

__As the sky broke into fragments, I found myself covered in chains. I looked through my blind fold to see two shawdowy figures in the shape of someone firmilar. Red eyes glared at me as I aimlessly strugle to get undone.__

 _ _"There is a hole in her blind fold." A firmilar voice danced around in my head. A memory of a lemur who looked a bit similar to Rinn, but as a guy.__

 _I tried to loosen, but a voice brought me back to my own reality, one that I could just touch._

"Mya wake up!" A worried voice of pain and ageny awoke the blunette girl. She was being shaked by someone.

"Come on don't die on me!" Another voice said. The paws were soft and furry, and felt nice to the touch. The fur was a little slick, but otherwise, it put silk out of buisness.

The blunette opened her eyes to see all her friends around her. Bandit, Dylan, and the other team surrounded her.

"What happened?" She asked rubbing her flipper through her hair. "Where am I?"

"Your on the top of the HQ." Dylan answered her question. "You also passed out. Rinn found you at the bottom of the pool, and she dragged you out and Skipper gave you mouth to mouth."

She held her beak and blushed. "Mouth to mouth?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to loose a soilder so young to one of her own elements." Skipper answered me, refusing to make eye contact.

"Thank you guys." I said. She grabbed Amber, Tressa, and Kowalski for a group hug, and then the rest of them joined in.

"Now how about that girls night?" Marlene said pulling my flipper so I could get up.

"Sounds good." She jumped over the fence and slid towards Marlene's place.

 _The shawdowy figure appeared in my mind again while we were playing what scares you most. I held my head while everyone laughed at Rinn's remark of saying she was afraid of Peanut Butter. The shawdow lemurs also appeared and stared at me with their glowing red eyes. I jumped back, afraid they would come and haunt me once again._

"So Mya, what are you afraid of?" Marlene asked me.

"Uhh." She had to think for a minute, what was she afraid of that she could tell them?

"Yeah what is it Mya? Or are do you just not want to say it?" Rinn said to her deviously.

"Ummm." She thought. "I'm afraid of Shawdow Lemurs."

"What are those?" Emma asked. "Are they black lemurs or are they something else?"

"I'm not sure, but they always appear in my daydreams. I don't know why!" She said holding her head.

 _Her mind flashed of a memory..._

 _The memory of a Ravenette was being captured..._

 _Who could she be?_


	4. Abducted

"Mya there's something YOU'RE not telling us is there?" Tressa said in her face.

"What do you mean, Tressa?" The young blunette said backing up.

"What happened down there!" Tressa demanded.

"I don't remember!" Mya said, pushing Tressa out of her face.

"Something strange happened down there, I Just know it!" Tressa said.

"Maybe we should go investigate. I found her by the drain, so maybe it's inside there!" Rinn said.

"We should." Emma agreed with the yellow lemur.

 _The shadow crept inside me, and I couldn't get the feeling out. Those glowing red eyes as they hypnotize you and pull you away into the darkness. They were crazy...Going down there was to dangerous after what I had experianced. But no, they woun't listen to ME! No one listens to me._

 _"Mya were determined." Emma said jumping into the pool. I tried to grab her flipper, but I was to late. They might have the same thing happen as I did._

They team swam deeper down the the bottom, until the reached the drain pipe. Tressa proped open the drain as Emma swam down inside. Rinn, Amber, Bandit, Kiva, Greyson, and Dina. It took alot for the girls to get Tressa to swim down there with them, since she is afraid of swimming. Tressa dropped the drain top and swam in with them.

The darkness surrounded the water inside the drain. It felt like things were watching them, it was very creepy. Rinn looked around anxiously, hoping she would get out soon, since she was also afraid of the dark. An opening laid ahead as a creeping noise came. Emma swam up to the ladder, and started to climb up. The others followed her up.

"It leads to the main sewer system. I know New York like it's the back of my paw." Rin said leading the way.

 _Eyes like rubies stared at the seven girls._

 _It was ready to pop out and grab them._

 _The hand reached out when their backs were turned._

 _...It grabbed one of the girls_


End file.
